HABERLO ABRAZADO
by Simorgh
Summary: Ya no son mas Santos... todo gracias a la suavidad de  una cama... y a la ligereza de una mujer...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y esto lo hice sin fines de lucro… bla bla…**

**A mi querida Brasileña… te dedico este pequeño One-Shot, producto de una mañana calurosa, rodeada de extra****ños…**

**HABERLO ABRAZADO**

El silencio mas absoluto reinaba en el Santuario. Nada perturbaba el fluir del viento entre los Templos vacíos. Se podía saborear la soledad, incluso, podía percibirse la total carencia de vida.

Nada, ni una sola leve brizna de cosmoenergia que indicase... que indicase lo ocurrido.

El hombre miraba desde lejos, en el tortuoso y empinado camino que llevaba al Templo de Atenea. Miraba sin atreverse a acercarse mas, mientras sus largos cabellos se mecían con el mismo viento que atravesaba las escalinatas en ruinas, y los edificios solitarios.

Había en ese lugar muchos recuerdos. Algunos dolorosos, otros tantos llenos de felicidad... la gran mayoría le habían marcado para siempre. Y sin embargo seguía sin atreverse a aproximarse más.

Gradualmente, como cuando sale el sol, a sus espaldas se comenzó a sentir una energía poderosa que caminaba hacia allí también. Pudo reconocerla, como reconocía su propia imagen en un espejo...

Poco a poco, otras presencias se hicieron evidentes. Todos se acercaban... todos caminaban lento, pausado, como deseando no llegar, y sin embargo, el hombre los esperaba con ansiedad.

Lentamente, el apuesto hombre de largos cabellos verdes, de belleza casi femenina, viro lo suficiente para poder atisbar, con el rabillo del ojo, la figura que llegaba. El cabello castaño, y el aspecto desaliñado casi le sacan una sonrisa, que evito a toda costa.

-Hace mucho que llegaste Shun? –Seiya, el recién llegado, se paro a su lado, sin mirarle

-No en realidad –el peliverde evito sus ojos, también- aproveche para contemplarlo...

-Soñador, como siempre –algo en su tono indicaba ironía, pero su rostro lucia indiferente

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, esperando. Los pasos de los demás se encaminaban firmemente hacia ellos. Ya podían escuchar incluso el chocar de las suelas de otro.

El que llegaba llevaba peinados muy estrafalariamente sus cabellos rubios, mientras que la indumentaria, así como los tatuajes que recorrían sus brazos gritaban a ojos vistas su actual ocupación. Toda una serie de perforaciones y adornos, a cual mas extraño, inundaban sus orejas, cejas, e incluso nariz. Aun así, era obvio que se trataba de un hombre hermoso.

-Hola señores –el rockero rubio se detuvo al otro costado del primer hombre- siempre tan animados.

-Que ha sido de tu vida? –Seiya le miro con diversión, aun evitando enfocar siquiera a Shun

-Es en serio?... o acaso en tu horfanatorio no tienen televisión???- sin pensárselo mucho, Hyoga coloco su diestra en el hombro del peliverde, inundándolo de algo muy parecido a la dicha- Soy una estrella amigo!! Soy un rock star!!... tengo tanto dinero que me aburro... tantas mujeres que ya no me gustan... y tantos compromisos... que ya no tengo tiempo para querer a nadie..

-Ya se todo eso –Seiya miro inquisitivamente la mano del rubio que se posaba en el hombro de su compañero con indolencia- Fue solo de cortesía, no tienes que ser tan amargo.

El rockero solo sonrió, sin quitar la mano de su amigo. En ese lapso, los excompañeros faltantes llegaron hacia ellos, sin emitir más sonidos que el blando ruido de sus pasos.

Uno de ellos, un alto moreno de complexión muy fuerte, y cabellos con visos de azul, sin decir nada, sin prevenir a nadie, se fue directamente sobre el hombre de cabello verde, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, en el cual deposito todo su espíritu... no dijo nada, y el otro se limito a devolver el gesto con cierto nerviosismo.

Seiya soltó un remilgado respingo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio y otro de los recién llegados, un musculoso hombre chino, cuyos cabellos negros rozaban sus rodillas de tan largos, se daban la mano, para luego saludarse también con un cordial abrazo. Ambos miraron con gentileza a Seiya, quien se mantuvo a una educada distancia. Instantes después, Ikki, el moreno, soltaba a su hermano, para ir a rodear al cisne con sus brazos, dejándolo este, y respondiendo con alegría.

De pronto, y tal vez sin pensar en lo que hacia, soltó al muchacho, y, con los brazos abiertos, dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño, que lo miro con algo muy cercano al espanto.

Una carcajada sarcástica salio de su garganta, y, sin siquiera cerrar los brazos, se giro con un gesto indistinguible, y ofreció el saludo Shiryu, quien lo recibió gozosamente. Seiya solo volteo el rostro de nuevo al santuario.

Así había sido siempre desde que se separaran tan extrañamente tiempo atrás. Atenea les había entregado su libertad... la libertad de ser jóvenes normales, con vidas normales y la posibilidad de tener familia, trabajos comunes, amigos...

Todos, a pesar de lo raro que les pareció, lo tomaron con filosofía... todos menos Seiya...

Para Seiya, quien había marcado el divino rostro de Apolo con su cosmos, dejar de ser caballero le costo casi la cordura. Peor aun cuando la noticia se hizo publica, y el se entero de todo…

No había sido por bondad que Atenea les liberaba…

Saori estaba enamorada, y como toda mujer enamorada, había cedido a las pasiones de su corazón joven, perdiendo su virginal estatura…

Y había sido Shun, la encarnación de Hades, quien había malogrado su pureza… Shun, el afeminado, dulce y tembloroso Shun.

Desde que lo supo, Seiya olvido todo… era como si todo lo vivido junto a sus amigos no lo hubiese marcado. No habían eliminado su estatus, había perdido a su diosa, y a su amada al mismo tiempo. El se había conformado con mirarla y amarla platónicamente, el sabia que nunca seria suya, y lo aceptó. El vivió años con el corazón ardiendo en su pecho, sin atreverse a tocarla, ya mucho menos a decirle lo que sentía…

Y de pronto, ese mocoso los arruina a todos… la orden dorada se esfumo, el poder de las Sagradas armaduras se elevo al infinito, y solo quedaron los hombres, con sus mortales limitaciones, y sus humanas capacidades… el cosmos latente, era indestructible, se lo habían ganado a fuerza de luchar… pero, todo lo demás… todo perdido… todo por la suavidad de una cama… y la ligereza de una mujer…

No.

Lo que de verdad le dolía era que no había sido el.

Y lo peor de todo, haberlos visto en el campo, días después, cuando subió corriendo por el sendero de césped, tratando de convencer a Saori, de demostrarle que sus obligaciones para con el mundo eran mas importantes que sus sentimientos…

Los encontró sobre la verde hierba, ella con el vestido abierto, dejando sus blancos pechos expuestos al sol, y la falda arremangada hasta la cintura, Shun sin camisa, entre las piernas de la mujer, la besaba con pasión, sus movimientos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Seiya observo, observo sin pensar, como Shun acariciaba los firmes senos, mordisqueándolos, la besaba en la boca, y ella le respondía rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras se arqueaba y aceleraba el ritmo. El castaño presenció el momento cúspide de ambos, de cómo el peliverde espero, sumido en una extraña concentración, a que ella recibiese el clímax con un grito, para derramarse dentro.

Miro aun, cuando, desfallecido, Andrómeda se deja caer entre los pechos de su mujer, mientras ella, con un gesto lleno de ternura y confianza, le besaba la frente perlada de sudor, mientras ambos sonreían, gratificados, y relajados al fin…

Por fin se marcho, consciente de que Saori jamás volvería a ser una diosa, y el mundo, su mundo, quedaba a expensas del capricho de los celestes hermanos de la joven… y ahora ellos eran solo hombres, dotados, pero hombres…

Y se había sumido en la desesperación. Por esos tiempos, Shun y Saori estaban casados. Llevaban las riendas del poderoso imperio de ella, y mantenían relativamente cómodos a todos aquellos caballeros que fueron incapaces de mantenerse por si solos en el mundo real. Y ella estaba esperando su primer hijo…

Hijo de Shun.

En un principio, los demás bronces lo tomaron del mismo modo. Pero con el tiempo, con los meses, fueron aceptando y apoyando la relación. El amor es amor… no en balde, siendo ella una diosa aun, había protegido los sentimientos de dos de sus dorados… que se amaban mutuamente, a escondidas.

En todo esto pensaba Shun mientras lo miraba.

Cuanto deseaba poder abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas. Explicarle. Pero era demasiado orgulloso, rayando en lo tonto… así que no tenia caso.

Al fin, como siempre cada año, se miraron, se despidieron calurosamente, y marcharon cada uno a sus labores.

Pero esta ocasión, Seiya se quedo unos minutos mas, observando a Shun alejarse. Shun no lo vio. Por instantes, el castaño recordó los momentos vividos a su lado, recordó el mundo de los muertos, recordó todas las batallas… y por un segundo, solamente por un segundo, deseó haberlo abrazado…

Giró el rostro, observó el santuario por última vez, y, por fin, se marcho…

Tal vez, había esperanza después de todo…


End file.
